Sleepsauce
by dcjp
Summary: A Liley Chronicle. First in the series. It's 3 AM and Miley Stewart can't fall asleep. A buzzing sound startled her out of her thoughts. Oneshot, LILEY.


**Rating:** T. Contains mild coarse language/adult themes and femslash, sort of. Better to be safe than sorry, and you know you'll still read it even if you shouldn't.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Note:** Based on a text conversation between me and someone I'm unfortunately still in love with as they are still home in Seattle and I'm stuck in Boston, except for the obvious Hannah Montana stuff I added in. I wasn't sure how to best go about formatting the texts, but hopefully it's not confusing to you about who's writing what and what's going on. But just in case…Lilly's texts are in italics and each line is a new text. Miley's replies are in quotations. Now stop reading this and go read the crap I typed up.

* * *

"_There is no disguise which can hide love for long where it exists, or simulate it where it does not." – Francois de La Rochefoucauld_

Miley lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as sleep evaded her. It was going on 3 am, and yet her body still refused to shut down, her mind racing at highway speeds through all the things she needed to do tomorrow. For one, she needed to throw her coffee maker away because the insane amount of caffeine she had consumed today probably wasn't helping her fall asleep. Then she had to start packing up her life. This time next week she would be on a plane to Boston, where she would be attending Berklee College of music. She was excited, she really was, but at the same time she knew it meant leaving her entire life behind, saying goodbye to everyone she knew and loved. And it was one person in particular who had convinced her to go in the first place.

A buzzing sound startled her out of her thoughts and she reached for her phone, wondering who exactly would be calling her at this hour. But a glance at her phone confirmed her suspicions. One new text: Lilly. Oliver and Lilly had gone to a party at Joannie's house, some big end of summer bash before everyone headed away for college. Miley had considered going, but she really couldn't stand Joannie, and even more unappealing was the idea of watching Lilly and Oliver make out and grope each other all night. She would like to avoid that if at all possible.

Suddenly the phone buzzed again, and concerned if everything was all right, Miley opened the texts.

_Oh I am drunk and I love you._

_You are way too awesome for your own good._

Miley felt her heart jump in her chest at the message, but she knew Lilly didn't mean anything by it. They were best friends, and best friends loved each other. Platonically. And Lilly didn't know that Miley's feelings had developed further than that…

The phone buzzed again.

_You are._

_Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise or else I will have to kill them._

Miley grinned and hit reply. ":) well you know you're awesome too and I love you too."

She didn't have to wait long for a reply, and before she could even open the phone to read the message it buzzed again. Damn, the girl could text fast.

_omg you are awake, now I can profess by undying love for you_

_dude I think that you are so fucking cool._

Dude. Of course Lilly calls her dude. She didn't think of her as any different from her friends at the skate park or her surfing buddies. "Ditto"

_ugh I kills me_

_You make me so happy_

_best ever_

_so umm now that I have convinced you to move across the country what am I going to do without you?_

Miley stared at her phone as the messages kept coming. She really didn't know what to say, because she really didn't know what she was going to do without Lilly either. "I don't know. That's your fault ;)"

_fuck me_

_I am so dumb and selfless…should have told you to stay._

"I won't be gone forever you know," Miley replied, although it was little consolation, for both herself and for Lilly. But at least she wasn't alone in the misery of knowing she was leaving her best friend.

_Yeah but I am sad_

_because I loves you._

Once again, Miley was amazed at the speed of the incoming texts, as well as her hearts reaction to the words. But she already knew Lilly loved her, they told each other so almost every day.

Another buzz.

_So much_

_dangerous feelings_

Now her heart had a reason to be beating at the speed it was as butterflies filled her stomach and a small amount of hope arose that maybe she wasn't alone, not just in being sad and missing her best friend, but in having feelings that she knew she shouldn't have.

_btw, my prophecy of saint Sarah and Joannie came true_

_she likes her_

_a lot._

A laugh erupted from Miley's throat and she startled herself in the quiet of the middle of the night. At the beginning of their senior year of high school, Lilly had made the prediction that Joannie had a crush on Sarah. Miley had scoffed at the idea, claiming that never in a million years would the tough, foul-mouthed, aggressive hockey player have feelings, or even _like_ as a person, the sweet and caring girl who was always fighting for a lost cause. They didn't seem to fit together at all, but Lilly had insisted, claiming she had the magical powers of astute insight on matters of the concealed heart.

_so Miley, you know that you are the coolest ever, right?_

The buzzing startled her out of her thoughts, and she quickly replied before Lilly could continue. The girl had speedy fingers. "Not the coolest. That title belongs to you."

_ever?_

_ever._

_Whatevs, only the coolest can say something like that…you win game over…_

";)"

_so now that you know this, know that I really really bike you a whole lot and that you got to know how beautiful you are…always_

_and by bike I mean like_

_even with your eyes of judgment and eyebrow of shame_

Miley chuckled, unable to keep the smile off her face at Lilly's words. Miley had the habit of raising her eyebrow in a silent question at Lilly's frequent silly antics and Lilly had nicknamed it the eyebrow of shame.

_just don't let the world get you down cause it's you that brings my world up_

And now she had melted into her pillows. That was…the sweetest thing anybody had ever said to her. Miley was amazed at how Lilly always made her feel like a million bucks. Only Lilly could say the words that made Miley feel good about herself. "Ok. And you know the same goes for you. Things would be much different without you. So I'm very glad the world brought us together."

_True stories. Sleep happy knowing that we got each other. be well and I will see you. dream well sweet lady, you rock it so hard it hurts. Love and happiness._

"Sleep well too :) I might be too busy tomorrow, so try to survive without me :)" Miley replied, knowing that it was a lie. She was never too busy to spend time with Lilly, but she knew that if they were to hang out at the beach as planned, Oliver would most likely tag along. And while Miley loved Oliver, he was her best guy friend after all, she didn't think her heart could handle it. Especially after what Lilly had said tonight.

_aren't you so much happier now that it is me that is professing my love and not dandruff Danny…no tomorrow you being busy, you and me had plans._

The small amount of hope that arose earlier grew as Miley read the words. Was Lilly professing her love? She did just compare herself to Danny, who had cornered Miley on the last day of highschool and professed his undying love for her. Lilly had laughed about it for a week straight, taking Danny's side and claiming that the poor guy had stood no chance against Miley's good looks and winning personality.

Miley's fingers itched to reply back, but her mind was drawing a blank. The phone buzzed a few more times before she had a chance to compose anything that didn't give away her feelings.

_Well actually, you know yourself best. Do what is right by you, Miles._

_How do I keep getting drunker when I haven't had a beer in an hour…this is going to hurt tomorrow._

Poor Lilly. They didn't do much drinking, not like Oliver and the rest of their class, who seemed to go to parties almost every weekend. Lilly had always opted to spend the night at Miley's instead whenever Oliver had begged her to go out to them, the two of them choosing to stay in and watch movies all night or do each other's nails. She could only imagine the amount of alcohol and partying that went down at Joannie's tonight.

"You guys have a good college send-off? Strangely, I think I'll actually miss some of those people…like Ashley and Amber."

_Yes, and I know you will. After all…better the devil you know than the devil you don't._

_Ok, I am cold and wish I was hanging out with you. I had better go inside and get warm before I pass out drunk on my porch and my mom has to find me in the morning._

_Sleep well and know the truth, you are amazing and I am in awe_

"Yes, do that :) good night Lil. You're in my heart forever," Miley replied, wishing that Lilly was indeed hanging out with her too.

_OOOooooOoooOo forever ever?_

_I am too lucky_

_And you are way too good to me_

Oh, Lilly. If only you knew. "Forever ever. Now get some sleep! ;)"

_sleepsauce :)_

_night lady…I heart you._

Miley sighed as she stared at her blank phone, unable to keep the huge smile from her face. That conversation had just taken place, right? Lilly had, in her drunken state, admitted to telling Miley she was in love with her…despite being in a relationship with the one and only Oliver Oken…Yes, Miley was sure it had happened, and she was also sure that she was going to be saving these texts for the rest of her life. Lilly loved her, and although they couldn't be together, the thought was almost enough to quell her aching heart. Almost.

As her eyes finally drifted close in the early hours of the morning, Miley had one last thought – what did 'sleepsauce' mean?

* * *

**Questions, comments, or concerns?** I read through that once after I typed it up, so excuse any errors. Although, a lot of the texts were meant to be that way, as Lilly had been drinking and they were texts after all. I pretty much just typed up what I had copied down in my journal, so blame my friend for typing improperly. Anyway, be honest with me. Did you hate it? I kind of think it's indifferent myself.


End file.
